When planning a vacation or a business trip, many users use travel web sites that provide information about multiple hotels to make a reservation. However, travel web sites are limited in that very little information about each hotel is presented to the user. For example, a typical travel web site might display an address for a hotel, a price range accepted by the hotel, and one or more snapshots of the hotel grounds and perhaps one or more “show” rooms.
Travel web sites do not typically have information about individual rooms. In other words, a user may not be able to tell if the reservation she makes through the travel website is for a room on the ground floor, a room with a particular view, a room with a specific amount of square footage, or a room that is close to an elevator or stairs. Instead, the user must contact the hotel directly to determine some of this information, while some of this information may not be available at all.